(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch, and in particular, a safety switch that is operated with a touch to operate a food processor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Food processors or the like appliances are known, and they enable attachments of chopping blades, grating and shredding disks, liquidizers etc. to the bowl or cup body thereof. The attachments are rotated within the bowl or cup body by an electric-powered motor disposed in a bottom seat and has its shaft projecting into the bowl or cup body.
In certain household food processors, the motor is housed in a bottom seat, having the bowl or the cup body being mounted on the bottom seat but above the motor. The bottom of the cup body surrounds a base plate provided with lugs which are inserted into grooves when the bowl is mounted on the base, so that the cup body is held stationary in a determined position on the bottom seat.
The appliances should be provided with a safety means to prevent injuries to users as a result of accidentally triggering of the switch. Such means are designed to prevent any contact between the hands of the user and an attachment that is rotating. Therefore, the appliance must be capable of operating only when a top cap closes the cup body. The conventional safety means found in a number of food processors or similar appliances are obtained by a safety rod which enables the appliance to operate. That is the means enables the motor to be started, only when the cup body is properly attached to the bottom seat, and when the top cap coves the cup body. In this way, it is impossible for them to be any contact between the hands of the user and an attachment that is rotating.
In that known device, the push rod extends along a channel formed along a generator line of the cylindrical cup body. The spring is mounted in the bottom portion of the channel extending along a generator line of the cylindrical cup body. The spring automatically urges the push rod to the high position as soon as the cam is released, thereby closing the switch for starting the motor.
The switch for starting the motor is included in bottom seat. This means that the bottom portion of the push rod has to pass through the top surface of the bottom seat so as to come into contact with the switch. The bottom seat is provided with a hole for that purpose. To prevent splashes of liquid from ingression into the base, a flexible membrane commonly shuts off the hole. However, liquid or powder substances may be deposited on the membrane inside the hole, and they may work their way down inside the bottom seat and into the electrical circuit, with the safety means then becoming less effective. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety switch for a food processor, which can overcome the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety switch for a food processor comprising a bottom seat, a pivot structure, a cup body, a top cap, a motor, a blade and a switch panel characterized in that the bottom seat is connected to the cup body and a rim seat is positioned at the connection between the bottom seat and the cup body, the end face of the rim seat is provided with the through hole mounted with a push block, the end head of the push block is inserted with a safety switch, and the corresponding position of the bottom side of the cup body and push block is provided with a top rod, the switch located on a frame is provided with a sliding seat mounted with a spring such that the sliding seat is moveable to the left and right on the frame, the corresponding end of the sliding seat and the push block is provided with a top block and closely adhered to the push block, the other side of the sliding seat is provided with a micro switch connected to the power source of the switch panel, the outer side of the micro switch is provided with a protruded pin, and the bottom seat is provided with a protruded side mounted with a push rod urged by the spring, the lower end of the push rod is a notch of smaller radius which passes through a positioning seat at the frame, corresponding the contact pin without touching the contact pin, and an outward protruded press plate is provided between the top cap and the pivot structure, and the external end of the press plate is adhered to the top end face of the push rod.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a safety switch for a food processor comprising, comprising a bottom seat a pivot structure, a cup body, a top cap, a motor, a blade and a switch panel characterized in that the bottom seat is connected to the cup body and a rim seat is positioned at the connection between the bottom seat and the cup body, the end face of the rim seat is provided with the through hole mounted with a push block, the end head of the push block is inserted with a safety switch, and the corresponding position of the bottom side of the cup body and push block is provided with a top rod, the bottom seat is provided with a protruded side having mounted with a push rod urged by a spring, and the lower end of the push rod has a smaller radius notch, and the safety switch located on a frame is provided with a sliding seat mounted with a spring such that the sliding seat is moveable to the left and right on the frame, the corresponding end of the sliding seat and the push block is provided with a top block and closely adhered to the push block, the other side of the sliding seat is provided with a urging plate with a notch larger than the push rod, the lower end of the push rod has a notch passed through and the external end of the push rod and a corresponding position of the urging plate is an engaging slot and the bottom seat and the corresponding position of the lower end of the push rod is a micro switch having a protruded contact pin, the micro switch is connected to the power source of the switch panel, the contact pins corresponding to each other but without touching the contact pin, and an outward protruded press plate is provided between the top cap and the pivot structure, and the external end of the press plate is adhered to the top end face of the push rod.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.